kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Martyn
Martyn is an immenseRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 116 male Philippine EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with mainly white plumage, a dark brown back, brown streaks on his face, and a crest of feathers on his head. He has huge wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 18, Page 237 and immense talonsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 18, Page 238. Half of Martyn's face has been torn offRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 18, Page 236. History Rise of Evil Martyn is first introduced when the Kestrel Island fighters are on the mission with Conrad. Martyn briefly tells them what happened with Chestnut and her patrol, stating that he was on the patrol. Martyn says that the other members of his patrol killed three birds on Chestnut's patrol, and that he killed a fourth one all by himself. When Conrad asks what happened to the other three islanders, Martyn opens his beak to answer but is stopped by his trainer, Blood. Martyn is later mentioned by Griffyth when patrols are being sorted out. Martyn is chosen to go on a patrol with Keres and Lortnoc to Sur's Cliff. During their journey, after Blyana has been captured by the Razor Talons, Kai, Falco, Silver, and Claw are chased by a patrol. Once the four split up, Kai sees that Martyn is chasing Falco. Falco is able to get inside a cave which Martyn and Blood cannot, and stays inside it until Ember eventually convinces the two eagles that trying to get him is a waste of time. Martyn is later seen after Kai, a prisoner of the Razor Talons at the time, is walking back to the prison cell with Thorn after he has cleaned out the mothers' and chicks' bedding. Martyn flies down to Kai and states that Falco tore off half his face, and so is going to get his vengeance by harming the kestrel. When Thorn tries to protect Kai, Martyn calls her pathetic for caring about prisoners and throws her out of his way. He then attacks Kai, and the two fight until Hunter swoops in and pins down Kai. Martyn is on a patrol with Hunter, Wayde, Sorpant, Lortnoc, Thorn, and Feathers to look for Mallow, a Kestrel Island who trespassed onto their territory. When the patrol gets to Vultures' Rocks, they split up to look for Mallow, and Martyn is put in a group with Thorn and Feathers. Martyn's group is the one to find Mallow, and Martyn carries her back to Vultures' Rocks. Hunter is pleased, and the patrol flies back to the Dry Mountains with Mallow as a prisoner. When Mallow is escaping, Martyn tries to get her but she is able to slip past him. Outcast After making a deal with Jaye and Bluebell, Kenyotah flies into the Jungle Flock camp with some of her fighters to help the Jungle Flock birds and cats get rid of the tigers and toucans. One of these fighters is Martyn. Later on, Martyn sees Kai and informs Kenyotah that he was one of their escaped prisoners. However, Kenyotah says that taking Kai back would be pointless, as there is absolutely no way an American Kestrel could do harm to their flock. One night when Coal sneaks out of camp to meet up with the Razor Talons, Martyn is there with Hunter. When Kai and Conny are caught by Thorn, Martyn is the bird to grab hold of Conny. After Kai and Conny wake up after being knocked out, they find themselves tied up with vines in a cavern. Martyn, Kenyotah, Keres, and Wayde soon enter the cave and begin questioning them. Kai refuses to speak until he insults Kenyotah, who then proceeds to knock him across the cave. Martyn catches the kestrel, and throws him again, starting a game of throw-and-catch with Keres. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Martyn has killed: * Either Branch, Moss, or CragRevealed in Rise of Evil Gallery Martyn Illustration.png|Martyn illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 18 References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Trainees Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Eagles Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Fighters